pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dekapon
Dekapon to klasa, pochodząca od Tatepona. Występuje w grach Patapon i Patapon 2 oraz jako typ klasy w Patapon 3. thumb|Przykładowy oddział Dekaponów Opis Dekapon jest potężną i niezwykle groźną jednostką. Ma słabszą obronę od Tateponów, ale ma bardzo dużo punktów życia i siły. Tak naprawdę jego jedynym mankamentem jest mała szybkość ataku i ruchu oraz duży rozmiar, przez co łatwo go trafić. Jako broń najczęściej używa maczugi lub młota. Od drugiej części gry posiada naramienniki, zaś od części trzeciej - tarcze i hełmy. Wygląd Dekapon przypomina wielkiego Patapona, który zamiast ust ma szpary. Dekapon z pierwszej części gry ma hełm z trzema wielkimi kolcami, z czego środkowy jest najwyższy. W części drugiej ma hełm z dwoma zagiętymi kolcami po bokach. Przypomina nieco patapońskiego kolosa. W części trzeciej nie posiada tego typu hełmu. Odblokowywanie Patapon W pierwszej części pamięć tej klasy chroni Gaeen. Musimy ją odzyskać od niego w misji Lord of the Mountains. Do tworzenia tych jednostek potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: *Stopy metali *Mięso Patapon 2 W tej części Pamięć Dekapona jest ukryta w Pamięci Tatepona. Odnajdujemy ją ulepszając Tatepona do Rarepona Wanda. Do tworzenia i ulepszania Rareponów Dekaponów w tej części potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: *Skóry *Mięso *Kości (od 2 poziomu) *Kły (od 5 poziomu) Patapon 3 W tej części klasyczne Dekapony są tylko wspominane. Zamiast Dekaponów pojawia się Tondenga, zdobywana po ulepszeniu Taterazaya (Tatepona) do 3 poziomu. Ekwipunek *Maczugi, Młoty *Halabardy, Miecze (tylko Tondenga w Patapon 3) *Naramienniki (nie występują w Patapon 1) *Tarcze (tylko w Patapon 3) *Hełmy (tylko w Patapon 3) Powiązane klasy - Dekapon w Patapon 3]] Tondenga Odpowiednik Dekapona z Patapon 3. W przeciwieństwie do Dekapona z Patapon 2 posiada on tarczę. Podobnie jak Dekapony z poprzednich części gier nie jest zbyt szybki, jednak rekompensuje to znacznie wyższym atakiem i obroną. Dodatkowo dzięki umiejętnością klasowym posiada stosunkowo dużo możliwych umiejętności do ustawienia. Ze tego powodu oraz dzięki łatwemu sposobowi odblokowania przez wielu graczy uznawany jest za najsilniejszą klasę w Patapon 3. Dużo początkujących graczy wybiera go do przejścia całej gry. - Postać bazująca na Dekaponie w Patapon 3]] Myamsar Sposób walki Myamsara znacznie różni się od Dekapona, jednak ze względu na wygląd i symbol trybu bohatera uznawany jest za klasę powiązaną z Dekaponem. Używa zupełnie innych broni: katan, sztyletów i noży, a jedynym wspólnym elementem uzbrojenia są naramienniki. Jest także od niego dużo szybszy. Inne plemiona Wśród wrogich plemion zdarzają się jednostki klasy Dekapon. Są one jednak nazywane inaczej (zwykle od "Deka" oraz końcówki nazwy ich rasy): *Zigotoński Dekapon nazywa się "Dekaton" *Karmeński Dekapon nazywa się "Dekamen" *Akumapoński Dekapon nazywa się "Akudekapon" W Brygadzie Kościulca nie występują żadne Dekapony. Tryb bohatera: Młot W trybie bohatera Dekapon (oraz Tondenga w Patapon 3) kręci swoim młotem dokoła siebie i naciera na wrogą armię, powodując duże odrzucenie oraz zachwianie. Jest to jedna z najbardziej destrukcyjnych mocy w trybie bohatera. Dzięki temu Dekapon w Patapon 2 oraz Tondenga Patapon 3 są jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych klas bohaterów. Postacie Kuwangattan Kuwangattan jest Akumapońskim generałem. Współpracował z Czarnym Hoshiponem. Jest najsilniejszym Akumaponem, a jego siła równa się z siłą demonów. Beetleton Beetleton jest Zigotońskim generałem. Tak jak pozostali, oddał swoją dusze demonom, za co otrzymał tak wielką siłę. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że był Dekatonem, ale pomimo to nosił hełm i nie nosił naramienników. Buruch Jak na Komupona zdobywanego na początku gry jest naprawdę silny. Prowokuje wrogów do podejścia do niego, grając rytm PonChaka, a następnie skacze na nich z całą swoją siłą. Nie obchodzi go, co robią jego pozostali sojusznicy, więc nie jest najlepszy w grze zespołowej. Germa Drugi dekapoński Komupon. Skupia się przede wszystkim na obronie, jednak, gdy jest to potrzebne potrafi walnąć wrogów swoją maczugą. Ma też bardzo dużą odporność na odrzucenie. Goldon Bardzo silny i wytrzymały Dekapon. Podobnież ma tarczę z żelaza i ciało z brązu. Jednak tak silna i ciężka zbroja sprawia, że jest bardzo powolny. Ciekawostki *Ton Kampon jest Dekaponem. Posiada on długi młot, a na głowie zamiast hełmu ma chustę. *Dekapon z pierwszej części gry jest wzorowany na wikingu. *Tondenga i Heros Dekapon są najłatwiejszymi do opanowania bohaterami w całej serii gier. Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy tarczownika